Kristina Daedalus
Kristina Daedalus (基クリスティー'' Kurisutīna Daidarosu'') otherwise known as the Inferno Champion '(強豪インフェルノ ''Jigoku no Kyougou) is a , a member of the Falina race, and one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. As a baby who was born as a half Kitsuna and half Inuna hybrid outside of their native country, Kristina's childhood was nothing short of a struggle as her parents both suffered immensely. Nations such as Barbaros made it no secret that they despised all races outside of humans and preached about human supremacy, which in turn led to Kristina's parents having to flee from Barbaros to head south to reach Coroza and then later Lendaza. The journey was a nightmare as they encountered human slave traders hoping to sell them off and while they could avoid them at first, both Kristina's mother and father were captured and eventually sold into slavery while Kristina escaped. As she reached Coroza, devoid of any motivation to continue living as she had lost her beloved parents, Kristina was approached by a mysterious woman who offered the young girl the chance the opportunity to learn a secret magic that could protect her. Kristina initially had no interest in learning such a thing but the idea of giving up the life that her parents both tried to protect changed her thoughts and she studied under this mysterious woman for years, even becoming quite close with her. One day however, the woman suddenly just disappeared and left Kristina all on her own with nothing but the memories of spending time with her. Fueled by her desire to see her adoptive mother once again, Kristina set out in search of her and eventually joined the famous Coroza Colosseum to earn money and fame. She believed that by becoming an extremely famous mage, she could find her mother again and in no time at all, Kristina became known as the Colosseum's '''Inferno Champion that could use her breath taking Inferno Phoenix Slayer Magic. Kristina's goal of finding her mother started to dwindle as the attention of the arena began to go to her head, which led to her accumulating a massive debt after she lost a match to Hawke Brynard. Kristina's meeting with Veldora Tempest and his friends led to her regaining her goal of finding her adoptive mother again and after being freed from her debt, Kristina now actively follows the young boy on his journey across Jiolia to reach his hometown, while keeping a lookout for her mother. Appearance At first glance, Kristina gives off the impression that she is a dangerous wild beast just based on her edge outlook and ferocious appearance. It isn't rare for most onlookers to become intimidated by her maliciousness and tremble in fear whenever she directs a cold yet deadly glare towards them. However, those who haven't gotten to see Kristina's more softer expressions would be almost impossible to convince that underneath her tough exterior is the cuteness of a young girl who gives off her own special charm. Kristina is a young, light tan skinned teenager who possesses long cerulean hair that covers most of her back and reaches down to her waist. Not caring about appearances, Kristina takes no shame in letting her hair be unkempt and spiky, as if she had just gotten out of bed. Being still a young teenager, she has a baby face with soft and delicate features combined with crimson red eyes and full eyebrows. Her height isn't noteworthy as she's only 5 ft 5, which she laments constantly but due to her not hitting puberty yet, it is to be expected. As a Falina belonging to the Kitsuna species, it isn't a surprise that Kristina's appearance resembles that of a typical fox, what with the ears, fangs, and even claws. On the topic of clothes (which she barely wears), Kristina's wardrobe is a single outfit that she wears day in and day out no matter where she is as she doesn't have the luxury of affording new ones. She doesn't wear a shirt or a top, choosing to hide her chastity with a pair of golden chains around her chest. She also chooses to wear a dirty white cloth that barely covers her hips and waist area, which is also wrapped in chains. Her arms are covered in her blue fur that she can choose to transform into human arms but prefers to keep them the same during her fights out of habit. The same could be said regarding her feet as they appear to be the feet of a feline animal that Kristina can change at will depending on her mood. Whenever Kristina enters the stadium to fight her enemies, she would always been seen being chained down from her arms to her feet as Kristina had a nasty temper of going on a rampage whenever she became enraged. Because she is still a teenager and hasn't reached puberty, Kristina still possesses the body of a young girl who has remarkably built herself a toned and muscular physique, thought it is hard to tell at times. On Kristina's thighs are the markings of the Coroza Colosseum that have been branded onto her body and wouldn't be removed until Kristina officially left the stadium for good. Personality Before she became a slave fighting in the arena, Kristina was an innocent and cheerful young girl that was completely naive towards how the world really worked. Though she was constantly on the run with her parents from humans, Kristina never let it bother her and didn't care about what hardships she faced as long as she had her parents with her. She truly was a loving daughter with a pure heart that was unfitting of those of her race as the Kitsuna were renowned for their trickery and mastery of deception. You could say that Kristina was an abnormality as she wasn't interested in playing tricks or lying to others, she was honest and direct with her approach. This all changed however when both of Kristina's parents were captured right before her eyes and she saw first hand the terrible sins of humanity when escaping to Coroza. Even after meeting her adoptive mother who raised Kristina not to hate humans just because of that incident, the wound was already deep and Kristina became aggressive and unfriendly towards everyone. The kind and naive girl that wouldn't hurt a fly had vanished and in her place, a desire for revenge and power had taken the form of this poor child. When Celaeno left Kristina on her own, the latter became obsessed with finding the former and in the process, became much more ruthless in her pursuit of her mother. Anyone who engaged Kristina in battle fell victim to the overwhelming strength of the enraged Kitsuna that had learnt a powerful slayer magic and became feared throughout certain parts of Coroza. When Kristina had gained her title as the Inferno Champion, she became quite arrogant and prideful, looking down on others whom she defeated and even insulting anyone who she deemed as weak. Her pride took a major hit however when she was defeated and accumulated a massive debt that led to Kristina becoming a slave, forced to fight in the arena till her debt was paid. You could say that Kristina was humbled from that experience as she came to realize that she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. Kristina's clash with Veldora Tempest sparked a change in her that she had never encountered before as she began to realize she had forgotten why she had come to the arena in the first place. With the help of his comrades, Veldora was able to set Kristina free and in doing so, also unlock the seal around her heart as she began to act like her old self again. Now, Kristina displays an openly friendly and carefree attitude as she travels around with her new friends. She's still managed to retain some of her arrogance as she constantly argues with Blow whom she has found a rival in. She's still immature and bratty as she doesn't respond well to authority and would rather goof off or play around, earning Veldora's annoyance who is much more mature for his age. When it comes to love and relationships, Kristina still hasn't reached the age where she is worried about such things and has yet to show any signs of harboring romantic feelings for a man. However, it should be mentioned that she has shown a strong affection for Veldora, usually jumping onto his back or sleeping next to him, whom she refers to a "Vel-chin" (an affectionate nickname). There have been instances where Stella Lancelot and Kristina have gotten into arguments over Veldora as the two don't appreciate how close the other is to him. Speaking of Stella, it seems Kristina doesn't hold the entire human race responsible for the actions of a couple bad ones as she treats the former as a friend. Though they argue and bicker from time to time, Kristina has become mature enough to let the past go and while she may never forgive the humans that captured her parents, she's more than willing to befriend other nice humans. History Harsh Childhood Kristina was born on October 29th in the year X771 to a Kitsuna mother and a Inuna father. To her parents, Kristina's birth was a momentous day for them; a pair of rogue Falina who had chosen to disregard the warnings of their people and live within one of the human nations. Kristina was raised with both love and discipline, always being told by her father to never wander around the human cities and always to stick to the outskirts. Kristina did an excellent job in listening to the words of her wise father, that is until Kristina grew older and with it, so did her curiosity. By accident, she had wandered into a human city and was discovered as a Falina that attempted to "sneak" into the city and devour all of the humans. She was then chased by a large horde of Barbaros soldiers who ruthlessly pursued both Kristina and her parents that went on the run, attempting to escape from the country and head south to Coroza. Their goal was to eventually reach Lendaza and head back to their native country but the only safe way to do so was to go through Coroza that welcomed Falina's. A New Mother Unfortunately, Kristina's parents would never get the chance to return home as they were ambushed and sold into slavery, with Kristina barely escaping and succeeded in crossing the ocean to reach Coroza. However, the damage had taken its toll on the young girl's mind who blamed herself for her parent's misfortune and became a malicious hunter that would show no mercy to any human that crossed her path. Not long after that, Kristina drifted from city to city in search of food and water but possessed no money and collapsed in the middle of nowhere. Before she could met her end, she was picked up by a mysterious woman who took her to her house and nursed the fallen Kristina back to health. Initially, Kristina was extremely wary of this person but soon warmed up to them when they provided her food, water, clothes, and shelter. Introducing herself as Celaeno, Kristina went on to explain her circumstances and earned the woman's sympathy, even allowing Kristina to stay with her and learn magic to defend herself. Rise To Fame Kristina and Celaeno became quite close, with Kristina even beginning to think of Celaeno as a replacement mother figure to cope with the loss of her own mother. This bond was then shattered when Celaeno disappeared one day and left Kristina on her own, bitter and sad at losing her mother once again. This time however, Kristina didn't cry and mope around as she resolved herself to track down her adoptive mother again and find out why she left. She then set out throughout Coroza, challenging and defeating numerous individuals to increase her fame so that she could meet her mother once again. Her journey eventually led her to visiting the Coroza Colosseum where she joined and became the champion, gaining her status and wealth. Downfall Her title as the champion of the arena inflated her ego and sent Kristina spiraling into a massive debt after a well orchestrated plan caused her to lose the match. Forced to partake in the colosseum as a slave fighter, Kristina fought against hundreds of challengers to clear her debt and set her free. Years later, after having fought in the Colosseum long enough to be known as the Inferno Champion, she would then meet a new challenger who would forever change her life and set her on a new path to reclaim what she had lost. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Having Falina blood coursing through her veins, Kristina's proficiency in close combat quarters is highly apparent. Despite not having been trained in formal hand to hand combat, Kristina's instincts allow her to move her body in a way that lets her compete with seasoned martial artists and react to them accordingly. Her approach relies on using her overwhelming strength and speed to assault her enemies without giving them a chance to rest. That means, she goes at them without resting and claws at them with both her hands and feet that give little to no opportunity to resist. Having gained enough experience in the Coroza Colosseum fighting numerous different opponents, Kristina's ability to fight enemies stronger than her continues to increase. Anyone who has seen Kristina in the arena fight can't help but be impressed by the young warrior's courage and recklessness. Her fighting style (which can't really be called a style since its purely out of instinct) is always changing, making it practically impossible to predict. Physical Attributes Enhanced Physical Strength: Kristina's strength is almost as lethal as her speed as she houses incredible power, enough so destroy reinforced walls and pillars with relative ease. Her blood coming from the Falina race aside, Kristina's near death experiences as a young child and the training she went through under her adoptive mother allowed her physical strength to transcend superhuman level. Notable feats of strength consist of Kristina lifting a man who weighed almost ten times her size and chucking him out of the arena. Not just that, Kristina can shatter the bones of her prey with a simple punch or kick and can tear through their bodies with just her raw strength. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Kristina's speed and reaction time are top notch and she can dodge and evade attacks even from point black range. Out of all of her physical attributes, Kristina's speed is her most prided strength as her species is more suited for fast and precise attacks. In order for Kristina's speed to have grown so much, she had to endure harsh training regiments from her adoptive mother who acted as her personal trainer during her childhood. Exercises such as carrying extremely heavy objects and chaining her down were implemented to heighten her agility. In doing so, Kristina's speed has been cultivated to a point where ordinary human beings are unable to follow or track her movements. The warriors who have fought Kristina in the stadium are fascinated by Kristina's speed and attack speed and fear her true capabilities. When she becomes enraged, Kristina's speed is shown to at least double and she can leave after images when she takes off the ground. Tremendous Stamina and Endurance: Enduring several years of intense training to push her body to the absolute limit, Kristina has gained the power to endure tremendous amounts of physical damage and still continue fighting. In order to gain such a noteworthy ability, Kristina needed to not only improve both her physical strength and speed, she needed to increase her resilience and the only way to do so was by fighting against opponents much stronger than herself. The Colosseum where she was crowned champion allowed her to experience numerous battles that all played a significant role in boosting Kristina's already impressive physical prowess. As such, Kristina can tank attacks that an ordinary human would be powerless to stop and can fight for extensive periods of time without rest. Of course, all of these remarkable feats of stamina and endurance could have only been possible for someone of Kristina's age thanks to her genetic build. As a Falina and of the tribes more suited for combat, Kristina was very fortunate and now uses her race's genetic advantage to her own benefit in further improving her stamina. Her greatest showcase of endurance was seen after she was directly stabbed by a sword in the stomach that would no doubt have been a fatal wound for a normal person but Kristina was able to endure it and come out fighting. Enhanced Hearing: Another genetic ability granted to Kristina for being a Falina; her sharpened ability to listen across several meters and accurately hear any and all conversations in that vicinity. Her pointy ears aren't just an accessory, they also serve in allowing Kristina to strengthen her sense of hearing and in doing so, gives her a noticeable advantage over humans when trying to listen in on others. In this way, she's similar to the Astreith tribe who also share the same species ability. Kristina's hearing is so excellent that she could perceive numerous conversations several meters behind her and accurately depict what each one of them were saying. Magical Abilities Inferno Phoenix Slayer Magic . ]]Inferno Phoenix Slayer Magic (インフェルノの滅竜魔法 Jigōku no Metsuhō Mahō): Kristina is a notable wielder of Inferno Phoenix Slayer Magic; a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and most importantly, a Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows the caster to utilize a special type of flame known as Inferno Flames and transform their body biologically to that of the legendary mythological creature known as the phoenix. As with all Phoenix Slayers, she can consume her own respective element, with the exception of the Inferno Flames that she creates herself, to replenish her energy reserves. The temperature produced from her flames can be increased depending on how much of Kristina's magic she uses to elevate it. Also, it should be noted that the flames that she can produce are of a special kind that are synchronized with Kristina's emotional state; in other words, the angrier she becomes, the more powerful her flames become. Kristina uses this style of magic in conjunction with her own martial arts to significantly boost the output of her attacks, whether they be direct or range. For example, Kristina can produce flames on her fist and punch her enemies or she can have them appear on her tail and swipe at her foes, giving her quite the versatile and useful moveset. Her fighting style is quite reminiscent of another well known Slayer (or rather, Dragon Slayer) by the name of who also uses his Slayer Magic in unison with his brawler style of combat. Kristina's change in physical structure after having become a Phoenix Slayer has allowed her to become immune to the element she uses, the case being any and all variations of flames. A special ability that can be activated by Kristina is using her flames increased regenerative properties to heal her wounds if she surrounds her body with Inferno Flames. Kristina's adept usage of this form of Phoenix Slayer Magic is what has given her the infamous title of Inferno Champion who was undefeated in the Coroza Colosseum up until recently. * Inferno Phoenix's Shriek (火傷凰の悲鳴 Shotōri no Himei): Kristina's signature attack that she used in her debut appearance inside the Coroza Colosseum that quickly made her famous among the competing contestants. In order to use this technique, Kristina hastily gathers an enormous amount of Inferno flames within his mouth and draws her body backward. By positioning herself like this, she can exert one hundred percent of the flames destructive power as her breathing is directly related towards how powerful the blast of flames becomes. Once she has gathered enough flames, Kristina opens her mouth wide and "shrieks" (akin to the technique name), forcing all of the gathered flames out of her mouth in an instant and fired towards her opponent. The destructive force of this technique is enough to send hardened warriors running for the hills as they attempt to escape from the radius of damage. What also makes this technique such a dangerous asset is that the flames produced by Kristina's magic are made up of Inferno particles, which further increase the temperature to a level far above ordinary Fire Magic. When compared to techniques of similar origins such as and Fire Phoenix's Scream, you'll find Kristina's Inferno Shriek isn't lacking at all and if the three were to ever clash with one another, it would be hard to judge which would come out on top. ** Inferno Phoenix's Vortex (火傷凰の渦中 Shotōri no Kachuu): A powerful variation of Inferno Phoenix's Shriek that Kristina invented during her time training with Celaeno. Instead of unleashing a burst of flames that prioritizes the destructive properties of her Inferno Flames, this technique uses Kristina's adept control of her magic to spin her flames in a manner that encircles her opponent instead of blasting them. The manner in which it is fired from Kristina's mouth slightly differs from the Shriek as instead of drawing her head back and pushing it forward, she draws it back and then spins it clockwise before pushing forward. As you would expect, this creates a spiral effect that pushes the flames out of her mouth in a ring of fire. The overall damage of the vortex is undoubtedly weaker than that of the Shriek but it more than makes up for its lack of raw strength for its utility in entrapping and slowly corroding away her enemy. The vortex will spin around Kristina's foes and slowly squeeze the victims inside until their bodies are completely ensnared in a sea of scorching flames that are hot enough to deeply burn and singe them. * Inferno Phoenix's Talon (火傷凰の爪 Shotōri no Tsume): Kristina's first melee based Inferno Phoenix Slayer technique that she had learned before her arrival at the Coroza Colosseum. By directing her magic to the bottom of her feet, Kristina can engulf them in her Inferno flames and strike at her enemies with a boosted kick. The Talon is reliant upon Kristina's physical speed and power and since Kristina has honed her physical prowess to such a refined degree, the force of her kick is extraordinary. Aside from the direct method of charging at her enemy and striking them with it, Kristina can also utilize her tail to spring upwards and then slam down at them with the added momentum from falling down. If Kristina becomes enraged, the techniques power increases tremendously, enough so that Kristina can not only destroy walls almost immediately after contact, she can also melt the stone just simply from the temperature emitting from her arm. The Phoenix's Talon is among Kristina's most used techniques that had been sufficient enough to deal with most average warriors and mages. * Inferno Phoenix's Peck (火傷凰の啄む Shōtōri no Tsui): Kristina's second melee based Inferno Phoenix Slayer technique that she had learned before her arrival at the Coroza Colosseum. When her magic is directed to her fists, Kristina can engulf both of her hands/claws with Inferno flames, almost exactly similar to the Inferno Phoenix's Talon. Just like the Talon technique, Kristina's speed and power are imperative towards utilizing the most power from Kristina's fists. Her usual method of using the peck is by running straight at her enemies and then punching them straight forward. Pounding her opponents with such a direct method is tailor made for Kristina's wild and unpredictable fighting style. The Inferno Flames that surround Kristina's arms become much more lethal whenever Kristina's anger reaches its peak and she can destroy those who stand in her way. The Phoenix's Peck is also among Kristina's most used techniques and one of her "go-to" moves for defeating fodder who aren't able to cope with her superior speed and physical strength. * Inferno Phoenix's Discharge (火傷凰の解雇 Shōtōri no Kaikou): A technique that Kristina mastered sometime after becoming the champion of the colosseum. In order to take her skills to the next level, Kristina needed to adapt to a multitude of different situations that would allow her Inferno flames to be used more efficiently. Many times during her appearances in the stadium, Kristina would be pitted off against several enemies at the same time who tried to dethrone her. To cope with the unfair advantage, Kristina developed a technique befitting the situation where she could dispel the magic inside her body outwards, creating several flame arrows from her body. The arrows would then be fired off in numerous directions and hone in on anyone foolish enough to be standing close to Kristina and try to pierce them. The arrows are imbued with condensed Inferno flames that showcase Kristina's impressive mastery over her magic as she can store a substantial amount of her magic within each of the arrows. However, in doing so Kristina risks losing her reserve magic power much quicker than normal and the technique shouldn't be used consecutively. * Inferno Phoenix's Bomb (火傷凰の爆弾 Shōtōri no Bakudan): The most powerful technique that Kristina has in her disposal that she has rarely if ever used in any scenario (or rather needed too). Unlike Kristina's other Inferno Phoenix Slayer magic techniques that were developed prior to her meeting with Veldora Tempest, this technique was created afterwards. During her fight against the members of Chronos, Kristina succumbed to her rage against the slander of her adoptive mother and focused her anger into her magic. Similar to the nature of , Kristina's emotions became intertwined with her magic and the more angrier she became, the stronger her magic became. The manifestation of Kristina's anger took the form of an enormous sphere made entirely of Inferno flames that looked big enough to level an entire city block. There is no sense of tactic or skillfulness in this technique, its just a pure and raw all out offensive attack that lets Kristina use up all of her magical energy reserves into one final attack that goes off with a bang. By holding her arm outwards, Kristina gathers the necessary magic required to generate the sphere and soon enough, it begins to take form in her hand where she's then free to do with it as she pleases. The damage caused by this technique was enough too not only defeat the powerful mage of Chronos, but also incinerate everything found within a five kilometer radius and leave it as a crater. Trivia Category:Jiolia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Coroza Category:Coroza Colosseum Category:CBZ Female Category:Falina Category:Lendaza Category:Kitsuna Category:Gladiator